


【S快】催眠

by Royalblue_x



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalblue_x/pseuds/Royalblue_x
Summary: 黑羽在醒来时发现自己的记忆丢失了，而在他身边的这个金发男人似乎是来帮助他的……
Relationships: Spider/Kuroba Kaito
Kudos: 39





	【S快】催眠

黑羽快斗醒来的时候，感觉阳光有些刺眼。他抬起手臂，眯着眼在指缝间望向飘曳的浅白窗帘。  
时间应该是上午。黑羽眨了眨眼，眼底缓慢充盈起保护的水汽。他对时间的估计有一种诡异的直觉，当他看见阳光的状态时，心里就有了一种感觉。  
这种感觉还漂浮在空中，黑羽忽然在上涌的落地感里感受到了时间的跳跃与流逝。  
“你醒了。”  
这个声音好像打开了什么开关，黑羽的眼皮猛地一眨，眼珠转动着向声音的方向看去。  
金发的男人安静的坐在他床边不远处的藤椅上，他的手里拿着一本书，似乎是注意到黑羽看过来，他捏起桌边放着的羽毛，夹在书页中，“啪”的一声合上了。  
书本关合的声音很闷，又很响。黑羽的大脑却在这个声音中清醒起来。  
“你……是？”  
那显而易见是一张属于白种人的面貌，火焰般的红张牙舞爪的网罗住所有的猎物，缩进瞳孔深处。视线中的面孔明明陌生，脑海深处却泛起一层熟悉感，黑羽放下手，撑在身侧试图坐起来。  
男人在他起身的时候及其自然的俯身探手，将柔软的靠枕摆在腰后，当黑羽向后倚靠时，瞬间意识到是正合适他的位置。  
“我？”男人十分体贴的重新坐在了藤椅上，他的脸上是隐约的笑意，目光却认真的紧紧的盯着黑羽的眼睛。  
“我是你很好的，朋友。”  
黑羽注意到男人说话微妙的顿了顿，语气的轻重似乎更侧重形容词，而不是通俗意义上关系的概念。  
这或许有什么隐藏的意思。黑羽这样想到。  
“你可以叫我斯皮奈尔。”男人的手指交叠着搭在腿上，他似乎已经这样介绍自己很多次了，声音流畅清晰，“我们两个，是工作上的搭档，时间足够长。”  
斯皮奈尔歪了歪头，长度扫过肩膀的金发倾向一边，黑羽注意到的有几条细线般的纹身在他左眼的周围上下伸展，就像昆虫的足一样，但数量不太对。  
“看起来你还记得自己是谁。”  
斯皮奈尔仍看着他，在黑羽的沉默中继续说着，“你受伤了，身体躺了很久才恢复，只是你的大脑现在仍有一些创伤，具体的表现，就是记忆的缺失和跳跃。工作方……”  
露出书本一小节的羽毛因为突然闯入室内的风颤了颤，黑羽不知道自己曾经的注意力是否足够专注，此刻的他，轻而易举被那截颤动的、细软洁白的羽毛吸引了。  
“……陪你修养。”  
当黑羽的耳朵重新捕捉到男人的声音时，只听到了结尾的四个字，也是在这个时候，黑羽发现他们之间的交流一直是一方英语，一方日语。  
Spinner……他的名字。黑羽有些好奇的思考着，这个单词的意思作为名字似乎很少见。  
旋转器？还是纺纱工？又或者，真的只是被父母随便起的真名？  
男人有些无奈的笑了，他好像已经习惯面对黑羽时常分散的注意力，没有再试图重复一遍，直接起身抓住了对方的手腕，带着人从床上下来，站在长毛的地毯上。  
黑羽低头看着身上纯白的T恤和浅米色的宽松长裤，脚趾在地毯上蜷了蜷。如果有人询问，他能清晰的讲出自己的名字，年龄，国籍，但这些除了名字外又过于普通，任何生活的细节和人际关系都被巨大的阴影笼罩在沟壑深处，既看不到，也无从寻起。  
这种无知的感觉并不好，黑羽有一种危机感。但当他的眉头刚要皱起，视线内大片的白色像是刚刚撞进他的视网膜，强烈的提醒着他色彩的存在。  
黑羽有些诧异的抬头，除去窗外葱葱郁郁的绿色与远方平静的蓝以外，视线所及似乎都被大片柔软的白填充了，墙壁，家具，针织物，甚至是两人的衣服，都被种种白色系所包裹。  
他不讨厌这个颜色，甚至是深深的怀念，并依恋着。  
房间门开了，门外的长走廊如同这个房间一样，整面的落地窗被阳光洒入。男人弯下腰，将地毯边缘的鞋放在他的脚边，一手捧着鞋底，一手一触及分般抚上他的小腿，温热的手掌顺着起伏的弧线落向脚腕。  
一切都太过自然，太过习惯。他的身体像是已经记住了所有的步骤，随着斯皮奈尔的动作，抬脚探入鞋中。  
在鞋子被穿好后，男人的手就再没离开过他的手腕，黑羽就这样被牵着，在阳光的温暖中来到了房子的外面，一步步顺着蜿蜒的、精致的木桥石阶，穿过这片隔窗而望的绿色，来到细软的沙上，眺望向天际相接的蓝。  
当海水冲刷上他不知何时光裸的脚面，黑羽放空的大脑终于回拢，聚焦的视线倒映出天空浅淡的蓝和海面波动的浪花。  
金发的末端随着风扫过他的视野边缘，黑羽侧过头去看身边的男人。斯皮奈尔站在他身侧，比他高的身型也拥有更宽的肩背，他站在风的方向，将吹向自己的风全部挡在身后。  
两个人的鞋就整齐的摆在他们身后不远的位置，明明隔着一点距离，却近的仿佛紧挨在一起。  
就像此刻的他们一样。  
黑羽的大脑在试图发现些什么，他在这一刻察觉自己从醒来开始，迟钝与敏锐明明是矛盾的，却同时存在于他身上。  
“我们只是朋友吗？”黑羽望向男人流淌着红的眼睛，认真的一字一句的问道。  
斯皮奈尔像是意料之中一样笑了出来，“当然不是。”  
男人的语气很轻柔，他的声音在这片只有他们两个人的空间笼罩在他的头顶。“你从不让我失望，每次重新醒来的你都会很快领悟到你该领悟的东西。”  
黑羽眨了眨眼，心中的判断得到了肯定。除去果然如此的暗念，黑羽意识到，受伤令自己经常醒来的时候重新陷入失忆的状态，而斯皮奈尔显然对这种情况处理的极为娴熟。  
引导，而不是灌输。这种辅助记忆恢复的方法极为科学和正统，毕竟能够自行判断推理而出的，相比别人的口述总是更为自信。  
所以，当男人的手顺着他的脸颊滑落在下颚，轻轻的抬起时，黑羽并没有拒绝，也没有迎合。他只垂下眼睫，视线飘在空中。  
吻只落在他的额头，亲昵，也足够暧昧。

一切戛然而止，男人带着黑羽返回了屋子，没有更多的话语，没有更多的解释，好像一切都在等着黑羽自己发现和回忆。  
除去牵手与额头的亲吻外，斯皮奈尔从不越矩，没有做任何更深入的事。必要的或许两人早已习以为常的接触从一开始就占据黑羽的世界，在这个仿佛只有两个人存在的空间里彰显着关系的不同寻常。  
他们是恋人，是即使在一方记忆不断重启的状况下仍不曾放弃的爱人。  
他们也很有实力与钱财，能独立出一个与世无争的纯净世界，只为自己的修养和康复。  
黑羽站在镜子前，注视着男人从架子上取下那件繁琐的，在胸口和手腕堆叠起褶皱的衬衣。  
他其实是好奇的，好奇每天吃的药，好奇自己的工作，更好奇外面的世界和断掉的信息。虽然沉睡的时间相比他对正常的估计有些多，但清醒的三天已经足够他探索完可接触的一切。  
解开的丝质睡衣顺着他的手臂滑落在地上，黑羽微微抬起下巴，乖巧的抬手让男人将衬衣穿在他的身上。  
被斯皮奈尔一手包揽的衣橱在今日又有了变化，穿了一天日常衣物的黑羽，在第二天醒来时，看到了房间衣架上摆放的白色浴衣；而第三天，衣架上摆着的变成了白色的中式长衫。  
所有的穿戴都是男人亲力亲为，黑羽看着斯皮奈尔认真在自己手腕系带子的样子，错觉自己就像一个橱窗里的娃娃，被男人带回了家，每天的日常，就是被精心的打扮。  
今天的衣服依旧是纯白色，西式古典的衬衣，环绕手腕的缎带，裤子是一如既往的宽松，能够在海风的吹拂里勾画曲线。  
黑羽捏了捏指尖，在男人摆弄胸前时转头看向窗外，目光顺着光线的流淌伸向天空，那片辽阔总是更能勾起他的兴趣，似乎如果有一双翅膀，他愿意永不落地。但总有那么多意外会打断他的注视，就像此刻——  
撕拉——是布料断裂的声音。  
黑羽收回视线，看向男人手中断裂的布。  
那是一双白手套，在手背上绣着荆棘的图案，盘绕曲折的纠缠，又探出一道尖端缠绕在无名指上。而斯皮奈尔的手，正放在其中一只手套的侧面，交接的位置已经被扯开了一道不大的口子。  
黑羽觉得这一幕有些眼熟，或许他曾经也有这么一双手套，被不小心扯坏过。  
“不是什么大问题，接着戴就行。”黑羽抬起手，想要拿过来，但被男人拒绝了。斯皮奈尔似乎是有些不满，但微皱的眉很快舒展开，将手套随手搁在架子上，牵起黑羽的手便向外走去。  
黑羽回头看了看那双被孤零零留在衣架上的手套，眼中的迷茫一闪而逝。  
当他再次停在沙滩上，没有穿鞋的脚试探着踩了踩水，手将裤子向上拽着，很小心的防止难以挽起的裤腿被水沾湿。  
黑羽俯视着自己的动作，看着那些小心翼翼和规规矩矩，大脑挣动着跳离了一瞬，恍惚间，觉得自己不该只是这样。他似乎该毫不在意，畅快的在这片上涌的海水里奔跑呼喊，在脸上露出肆意的笑容和大咧的表情，而不是单调的、乏味的优雅，仿佛没有灵魂。  
他收回动作，回头看向身后的房屋。白色的、广阔的建筑在外壁雕刻花型的纹路，而在通向这里的道路尽头，高耸而起的白色栅栏尖锐耸立，顺着海岸线绵延向远方，一眼甚至看不见尽头。  
“想回去了吗？”斯皮奈尔站在他身边，低头询问。  
黑羽抬头看向他的眼睛，今天的斯皮奈尔似乎也有些不同，温柔的面部表情下，隐含着难以捉摸的紧张。  
“回去吧，我想看看书房里的书。”黑羽这样回答道。  
男人没有异议。但当他们迈入屋子，黑羽却被牵着带到了自己的房间门口。  
“推开看看。”男人站在他身侧，松开了黑羽的手。  
顺从的抬手按下门把，黑羽颤了颤眼睫，随着逐渐大开的视野慢慢瞪大了眼睛。  
玫瑰的芳香萦绕在房间的每一个角落，顺着洞开的房门缠绕上身，又暧昧的勾连旋转。与这片情色相对的是屋中大片大片的黑，它们成朵的推挤拥叠，又散落在地面床单，晦暗的深沉与房间的本色冲突交融，魅色横生。  
直到身体在轻巧的推拥下仰躺在花瓣与布料摞叠的床上，黑羽凝滞的大脑才转动起来。  
他抬起手喘息着攀上男人的手臂，望着对方愈发流荡的红叹出口。“我以为你也喜欢白色。”  
男人的回应是挑开他裤子上的纽扣，手顺着衣摆的缝隙摸进他的腰际。在那片细白的软肉上缠绵着揉动，指尖勾起包裹着臀肉的内裤边缘拉扯挑弄。  
黑羽急急地喘了一声，他本来觉得日常的水已经足够，但直到那只手掌的温度开始点燃身体，他才意识到，或许这才是他一直好奇的。  
随着男人的俯身，金发垂在他的脸侧笼罩在上方。黑羽懵懂的凝视着斯皮奈尔的眼睛，在裤子被彻底扯掉的瞬间，突然在那片纹身上想到了某种节肢动物。  
这种联想令他被男人极富技巧的揉捏陷入混沌的大脑如同被针扎一样疼了一下，那只已经抚摸到他大腿的手正向根部还被内裤包裹的下体揉动探去。  
突如其来的抗拒感令黑羽抖动着身体向后缩去，但他和男人相比太弱小了，经年累月在床上的修养早就卸掉了他精简的肌肉，柔软的像雪白的面团一样被拽住了脚腕重新拉回男人身下。  
他抬起手臂推向斯皮奈尔的胸膛，蓝色的眼被惊慌和茫然填满，他敲打着试图给仍嗡嗡作响的大脑一点喘息的时间，让这种疼痛带给他深处的答案。  
但一切都是徒劳的。男人的手力量强横，一只手便牢牢钳制住他的手腕，像撬开柔软的蚌一样将身体卡入他的腿间，另一只手掰开他仍颤抖着想合拢的臀缝，指尖挑入内裤顺着娇嫩的会阴揉捏着滑向后穴。  
羞耻和性欲同时向大脑轰去，将那点痛意碾压的滴点不剩，黑羽的耳尖漫着艳丽的红，迷蒙的泪水逐渐充盈在眼眶，他该逃开的，但诡异的熟悉感再次笼罩着向整个身体蔓延下去。  
就好像他们曾千百次的做爱过一样，男人掌控着他所有的敏感点，雪白的衬衣被拉扯着拽散扣子，松开他手腕的手顺着腹部向上揉捏着他的胸口，稚嫩的乳尖颤动着被拉扯成嫩红的模样。  
他们到现在还没有接吻，但他的乳尖率先感受到了对方唇舌的温度。湿滑与拉扯极尽所能的取悦着他所有的脆弱敏感，黑羽尖叫着抱住男人的头，在这汹涌的攻势中将视线投向天花板。  
内裤不知道什么时候被扯掉，挂在他的脚腕上来回晃荡，已经半勃的肉茎积压在他的衣摆和男人之间。当男人的手指揉捏着他后穴的软肉破开探进去，黑羽的视线划过地毯上已经开封被扔在一边的润滑。  
好像又是玫瑰的味道。  
“唔，嗯……”  
异物感太强了，黑羽在这一刻开始不受控制的流出眼泪，泪珠自眼尾滑落营造出一种晶莹剔透的脆弱感。斯皮奈尔原本面无表情的脸突然扬起笑意，他低下头，手指仍在后穴中进出，舌却温柔的舔舐上他的脸，将眼泪卷入口中缠绵的吻下。  
这种温情带给心灵的安慰轻的仿佛不曾出现，黑羽空荡的眼底沾染情欲，在斯皮奈尔将手指抽出的时候，抬手抱住了男人的脖颈。  
低低的笑声从震动的胸膛喷洒而出，黑羽看着终于做好准备工作的男人弓腰解开裤子，将他已经完全勃起的阴茎释放出来。  
黑羽的身体重新颤抖起来，这一次不再是疼痛，而是面对那根即将捅进自己身体里的东西的恐惧。太大了，也太长了。黑羽震惊的收缩瞳孔，颤抖着嘴唇含糊开口，“不，等一……”  
没有反抗的机会，斯皮奈尔一手十指交握着抓住了他的手压下身体，一手再度掰开他的腿，揉弄着湿滑的还未合拢的后穴，将阴茎的头部一点点挤了进去。  
本以为会迎来撕心裂胃的疼痛，但却出乎意料的顺利，那根粗长的阴茎几乎毫不费力的就插了进去，狠狠的顶在了穴肉深处。  
黑羽急促的叫了一声，终于在被填满的这一刻意识到，两人的身体，太契合了，契合到只这一下就让身体被动的回忆起了所有的床事。  
男人在顶进去的这一刻开始，所有的动作都变了，双腿被架在他的臂弯，熟练的毫不温柔的从正面在他的身体里动起来，力道凶猛的抽插在瞬间就要了黑羽的命。  
黏腻的不时拔高的呻吟在这间房间里回荡，交融着噗嗤噗嗤的水声和肉体拍打的动静，黑羽被男人的力道钉在床上耸动着，脚腕上的内裤早就不知道在什么时候晃到哪里去了，身上唯一的一件白衬衣被蹂躏的满是褶皱，被透明的液体沾湿浸染。  
那根肉棒肆虐在他的后穴里，抽插间毫不留情的研磨过他的前列腺，刺激的直冲天灵盖的快感顺着神经灌向四肢百骸，他被拉扯着腿脚翻转过身，肉茎在旋转的身体里挺动挪蹭，堪堪跪趴好，身体直接软倒向床铺，男人的阴茎滑出了一半。  
被碾压出汁水的玫瑰花瓣沾在他的后背，纯黑的色泽极尽情色的糜烂在黑羽的身上，他被男人捏着腰提起臀胯，狠狠的定回半滑的阴茎上。  
眼泪瞬间彪出，黑羽无声的张开嘴，剧烈的喘息着试图在不断侵蚀的情欲里挣扎。  
剧烈的挺动在这时猛地插进身体，斯皮奈尔的双手抓着他的腰，在疯狂抽挺的动作间狠狠按向自己的阴茎。黑羽的手指痉挛着攥紧床单，他终于找回了自己的声线，尖叫着被快感吞没，唯一能翻出的实感只有即将被捅穿的错觉。  
晃动的视线飘忽不定，似乎看到床头底端，平时被床单遮掩的部分刻着细小的几个字母，直到自己在空中随着男人动作摆荡的阴茎喷射，双眼失神的黑羽在满脸的精液中瞪大了眼。

Rose。

斯皮奈尔在这时突然停了下来，他似乎时时刻刻在关注着黑羽的动态，在这个已经湿淋淋的人陷入放空时缓缓退了出来。  
他揽着黑羽坐向床上，殷红的肉穴仍维持着被操开的小洞，一张一合的涌动着粘液，淫糜非常的落合在玫瑰花瓣上。  
突然地凉意惊到了黑羽，当他眨着湿漉漉的眼睛看向斯皮奈尔时，男人慢慢的眯起了眼。他俯身将那件被玫瑰花汁与体液浸染的衬衫脱下，温柔的将人抱起，一步步走到落地窗前，拉开了遮挡着外界视线的窗帘。  
阳光的照射瞬间惊醒所有意志，黑羽的腿弹动着试图从男人怀里跳下，而当他真的如愿时，整个人被掐着脖颈按在了窗户上。  
那力道并不重，却有着毋庸置疑的霸道。黑羽颤动的瞳孔刚刚对视上斯皮奈尔的眼睛，身体再度被翻转着压在了玻璃上。  
没有任何预备，那根坚硬的性器再度捅进他的身体里。明明知道这里是私人领域，但这种仿佛露天在外，下一秒就要有人从窗前经过，看到他浑身赤裸的被一个只解开裤子衣衫整齐的人操弄的错觉，让他整个人都恐惧的绷紧了身体。  
但他仍然被一点一点的操开了，身后的阴茎变换着角度，放慢速度在后穴的甬道里研磨抽动，每一次抽插都极尽所能剐蹭着他的前列腺，恐惧刺激着他的神经，试图强忍声音的后果就是在难捱的情潮里彻底崩溃，尖叫和泪水在逐渐升腾的羞耻与兴奋中越发放荡。  
男人大力的挺动着腰身，低头吻咬着黑羽的后颈与肩背，每一次插入的凶狠都带动他重新勃起的阴茎擦上玻璃，顶端的小孔舒张着流淌出透明的液体，在咯吱咯吱的声响中糊上玻璃，蜿蜒着向下流去。  
“不行，我，啊！Spin……”  
他终于开始讨饶，但黑羽永远不知道，泪水肆意的示弱只会迎来男人更猛烈的对待。后穴泥泞红肿着吞吐着那根粗壮的性器，雪白柔软的臀肉在不断的拍打和揉捏中变形发红，他已经合不拢腿了，瘫软的身体唯一的依靠就是那根反复抽插在体内的烙铁，一边折磨着他一边带给他无与伦比的高潮快感。  
当他的肉茎再度抖动着将精液射在窗户上时，身后的男人也喘着气射在了他的身体里。那根仍形状惊人的阴茎缓慢的拔出，翕张的穴口几乎留恋的淌下了精液和其他液体混合的黏液，顺着他的大腿向下流去。  
脱力一样向后靠在男人的胸口，黑羽喘息着垂下眼，蔓延在眼尾的红带着情欲升腾过后的倦怠，与身上斑斑点点的红痕交相萦绕，绮丽潋滟。  
当他的意识逐渐陷入黑暗时，他感觉到自己的身体被男人抱起来，这一刻他的意识又好像变得清醒，明明闭着眼，周遭发生的一切声响皆进入耳中。  
直到被清洗干净放入被中，斯皮奈尔也没有任何多余的动静。黑羽能感觉到身下的床铺被清理过，侧过身自然的蜷缩起身体，黑羽在重新下沉的意识中找寻着睡意。  
“我当然喜欢白色。”  
斯皮奈尔的声音就在他身后不远处，黑羽的意识一愣，感觉到男人的手温柔的扫过他的头顶，清淡的玫瑰芳香便环绕开来。  
“但只有这样，它才属于我。”  
是将玫瑰花放在他的头顶了吗？黑羽思考着，在男人离开的脚步声中抬手摸了摸头顶的玫瑰花，顺着收回的手与迅速下沉的意识坠入梦海。

再度醒来的日子变得顺理成章的多，他们除了散步与看书，几乎在用所有清醒的时间做爱，在这个空间的任何地点，任何方式，除去两人都不曾提到的接吻，他们将一对爱人所有能做的做了个遍。  
将手里的书放下，黑羽看着男人去换书的背影低垂下视线，这间书房是他尖叫与呻吟次数仅次于卧室的地方，现在抬起头面对的那种办公桌，即便早已擦干净，仍仿佛留存着上次的温度与液体。  
眼睫毫无波澜，黑羽的视线注视着书页，压在手下的右手却微微弹出，指尖上夹着的，是一片已经马上要干枯的玫瑰花瓣。  
黑色的花瓣根部，干瘪的泛黄的白只有一痕却异常显眼，这显然透露了一个消息，那一日的黑玫瑰，是由白玫瑰染成的。  
熟悉的脚步声在靠近，黑羽指尖一翻，花瓣已经消失在了他的手中。关于这个手法，他也是在试图藏起这片清醒后唯一留在手心的花瓣时，发现了自己擅长藏东西的事。所有的动作都娴熟而自然，就好像他曾往自己的衣服各个地方藏过无数次东西一样。  
迎着斯皮奈尔的视线抬起头，黑羽在他去换衣服的声音里合上了手中的书，与他一起走向卧室。  
当架子上的白色西装撞入眼底，黑羽突然有一丝莫名的伤感。这是他清醒以来少见的负面情绪。  
依旧是来自男人的亲力亲为，黑羽在抬起手臂等待外套上身的时候，突然在与男人的对视中联想到了什么。  
这种天昏地暗的缠绵，看似美满，却好像被迷惑在冰冷的迷宫中原地打转般，暗无天日。黑羽侧头看向窗外，这一次的角度，他不但看到了无边的天空，更看到了耸立的围栏，将空间割裂。  
就好像……牢笼一样。没有等到意外发生，黑羽迅速转回头，再度对视向男人在此刻一直沉沉的凝视他的眼睛。  
那片纹身依旧悄无声息的存在着，黑羽的视线在上面一触及分，却在移转到身上已经穿好的白西装时停驻了。  
Spinner……  
他大概是不仅仅精通日语与英语的。黑羽的瞳孔开始颤抖。  
还有一种语言的单词与这个读音相似，但却因不常使用而难以联想。  
那就是德语，Spinne。  
他的手也开始颤抖起来了，并迅速攥紧试图维持镇静。  
德语，Spinne，纹身，节肢动物……  
眼前恍惚中好像出现了一个面具，三点骇人的红色光芒，恰如斯皮奈尔眼睛般的红。  
白色，羽毛，白西装…………  
黑。  
黑羽迅速聚拢回神的瞳孔在此刻清晰的倒映出身前正望向他的男人。他意识到自己正身处一个绝对错误的场景，因为那个男人正叹息的摇了摇头，十分遗憾却怜爱的看向他。  
“再次应激测试失败，我的爱，你对这身衣服的执念真是超乎我的想象，即便过度如此多依旧能对你产生刺激。”  
黑羽感觉到自己的嘴唇开始颤抖，他能清晰的感受到记忆的回笼，却面对着罪魁祸首失去了拯救自己的机会。  
“Spider……”  
不，不是这样的。  
黑羽的脑海里出现了那个刻在床上的“rose”。  
当麻醉逐渐在这个房间里充盈，黑羽的指尖在玫瑰花上飞快的划过，并将它塞进了更隐秘的地方。他清楚自己的能力，即便有药物的干扰，依旧能在身体千万次的记忆中，顺势翻出这枚引子。  
黑暗再度笼罩，黑羽在最后一刻，感受到身体被接住了。

这一日的阳光正好，当黑羽快斗苏醒时，看到的便是这样一束温暖的光线。  
“你醒了。”  
一个男人的声音在不远处传来，黑羽眨了眨眼，顺着看向说话人的动作撑起身体坐了起来。  
当男人手中的书被合上时，黑羽楞了一下，他怔怔的看着向自己走来的金发男人，疑惑的歪着头，问出了要说的话。  
“请问，你是？”  
男人走到他身边，温柔的替他理了理垂在脸侧的发后，顺势坐在他的床边，语气停顿着轻声道，“我是你很好的，朋友。”  
黑羽点了点头，没有说话，他一直认真的回望着那个看向自己并解释着现状的男人。而藏在被子里的手，一片干瘪的花瓣静静躺在他的手心。  
指尖顺着花瓣的纹路轻柔的抚摸着，那上面划出的痕迹，只是两个简单的字母——

N，O。

**Author's Note:**

> 德语Spinne：蜘蛛
> 
> 老爷车哆哆嗦嗦，看完记得回老福特红心or蓝手or评论，爱您


End file.
